DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): New Mexico and its academic Health Sciences Center at The University of New Mexico (UNMHSC) will benefit by having an integrated advanced information management system (IAIMS). The state, which is large, rural and culturally diverse, has many health challenges. A large percentage of its population is isolated from health care services, and information and distance education technologies are underutilized within the state and within the UNMHSC. Few clinical facilities outside of Albuquerque have the ability to effectively access electronic information resources, including those at UNMHSC. The UNMHSC has selected the IAIMS planning process as a strategy for addressing the above challenges and moving forward the UNMHSC initiative for information systems. UNMHSC planning aims include: 1) Envision the UNMHSC as the comprehensive, easily-accessible, electronic health care resource and leader for the state of New Mexico. 2) Identify leadership and a planning infrastructure that assures continuous planning, evaluation, and process improvement of information systems, is consistent with ongoing UNMHSC planning initiatives, and involves and partners with key constituencies. 3) Assess UNMHSC information technology infrastructure and establish system readiness to support IAIMS implementation, including existing communications systems and networks, especially as they related to telehealth. 4) Identify and assess information needs for patient care, research, education, and administration. 5) Create an IAIMS Master Plan that will serve as a long-range guide for integration information systems. The UNMHSC research design and methodology are based on strategic planning methods that incorporate re-engineering and process improvement. The research and evaluation designs will use focus groups and other small group techniques to engender commitment to the IAIMS concepts. The UNMHSC IAIMS process will plan systems that operationalize an integrated health sciences center, take into consideration multi-disciplinary needs, incorporate Internet/Intranet technology and instructional technologies, including distance education, and have strong outreach components to provide statewide coordination and services.